Will you last the night?
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: Hannibal AU: Hannibal is on the run from the FBI. He need some cash and decides to rob a restruant called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Will is a security guard and is starting his fourth night on the job. Now they have to survive until morning while locked in with some of the most deadly creatures ever.
1. That night

Hannibal was on the run. The FBI were on his trail and they were closing in. A couple of agents were constantly parked outside of his office and his home. He was being interviewed every week. He wanted out. The night he left he lured the guards into his home and chocked one to death and slit the throat of the other. He packed light so he could move fast; only bringing one of his suits, two knifes, a lock pick, his tablet, and a casual shirt and a pair of blue jeans he stole off one of the guards. That was a week ago.

Over the week the car he stole from the agents broke down so he traveled on foot. Sometimes a trucker or unsuspecting couple would give him a ride (Or a free meal if he found them to be rude). When asked where he was headed he would simply tell them "Up North." By the end of the week he was in New Jersey, what town he didn't know. He was out of cash and had a few more states before he would be in Canada. So he decided that later that night he would rob one of the stores.

Once he walked around the neighborhood of the small town and talked to some of the locals he found the perfect target:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Surveying the place for security he noticed that there wasn't much. Only ten cameras or so, with only one security room on the end. It was a fairly cheap pizzeria. He doubted that there would be anything to really protect except the mascots. Speaking of the mascots, Hannibal felt a little uneasy looking at them.

Breaking in was much harder than what he had anticipated. The front doors and windows had metal gates, padlocks, combination locks, and chains. When looking closer Hannibal could see that the door and window locked from the outside. Hannibal wanted to get in and get out quick. He had many targets that he could go after but it seemed like a Pizza place would be the quickest option.

After another scope around the structure he found a side door with a simple lock on it. (Nothing Hannibal's lock picking skills couldn't handle.) Entering he found himself in what he assumed was a dressing room of some kind.

Heading down the hallway, Hannibal found himself outside of the security room. When looking in he could see the security guard. It was a young looking man at first sight, but upon closer observation he saw dark bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in a week. His uniform was composed of a blue shirt, blue jeans, and a black tie. The name tag on his shirt had 'William' on it. William was looking at a tablet in his lap while mindlessly reaching into his pocket for a bottle of migraine pills.

Hannibal moved stealthily but quickly. He sneaked behind William and held a hunting knife to his throat while pulling his left arm behind his back. Will dropped the tablet on his chair. He struggled to get out of his hold, but it was no use. Being this close, Hannibal allowed himself to sniff Will. His beautiful natural scent was hidden a wave of offensive and cheap cologne. It probably had a tiny ship on the bottle.

"You need to leave now!", Will said while struggling in Hannibal's grasp.

"I'm not planning to kill you. I merely want whatever money you have."

"I don't have any money! The owners take the money out of here every night!"

That was not the answer Hannibal wanted. Hannibal pressed the knife closer to Will's throat.

"Please, go away! I need this job and I won't keep it if your dead!"

Hannibal smirked. "Do you really think you could kill me in your position?"

"No, not me. Them.", Will moved his eyes to the tablet that he had been checking when Hannibal first saw him.

Hannibal picked up the tablet, his knife never leaving Will's throat. The screen showed three mascots; A chicken wearing a bib that said 'let's eat', a rabbit wearing a bow tie, and a bear with a large smile. They were all standing next to each other looking in the general direction of where the audience would sit. The camera itself must have been quite old because the picture had static.

"I don't see anyone. Do you?", Hannibal asked rhetorically.

"They're right there!", Hannibal could hear the fear in his voice.

"Do you really expect me to believe that those children's mascots can kill a human?"

"It's true! The guy who was here before me died from one of those things!"

Obviously William was in need of some sleep. Killer robot animals? Hannibal should kill him for thinking that he would be that ignorant. Then when the owners come in they would think the bear or duck did it. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. Not loosening his grip on Will, he turned his attention to phone as he waited for it to turn to the voice mail. A man spoke to Will, congratulating him for lasting so long. Everything sounded like what one would normally hear when first starting on a job.

Until the music started to play.

The song "Toreador", sounding similar to a music box, played. The man who sounded joyful in the message at first was now begging for his life. It became harder to hear him as the music got louder. Then there was silence. A shriek was the last thing both men heard before the message ended.

"I'm not sure if I'm here to keep people like you out... or keep monsters like them in.", Will said. If only he knew what kind of monster he had in the room with him.

"I doubt that even that message would change your mind. The safe is in a room connected to the kitchen. Good luck.", Will handed Hannibal the keys to the place. Hannibal took them and walked out of the room. The hallway was dimly lit, it had an eerie feel to it that put Hannibal a little on edge. The duck turned from staring at the camera to Hannibal. It opened it's mouth revealing it's pairs of teeth; one large set of obviously fake teeth and one smaller, more realistic looking teeth farther back in it's mouth.

He sprinted down the hall, feeling the duck's eyes piercing through the back of his skull. Swiftly turning around he slammed the door button. He leaned his back against the door while holding his chest.

"William... do you want to die?!", Hannibal panted while trying to catch his breath.

Will refrained from making eye contact. He watched the mascots on the tablet. Looking over Will's shoulder he saw the curtain to Pirate Cove open. A horrible fox like creature peered from the inside. Hannibal was mildly disturbed when he thought about how these things could come to life or why they would be after them.

He suddenly heard footsteps outside of the room. They were fast and loud. Before the footsteps got near the room, he slammed his fist on the door button. There was loud banging on the door, then silence. Will barely batted an eye. Hannibal took a moment to compose himself.

"I can assume so if you work in such conditions where it is certain you will."

"I don't have a choice. I couldn't find a job anywhere else."

"I assume that you make a large amount of money every night? No sane person would except the terms especially after knowing what fate could await them before morning."

"Actually I only make one hundred and twenty dollars and that's at the end of the week."

"You can't be serious.", Hannibal said in disbelief.

"I am. The Pizzeria isn't don't well due to bad press. So they had to cut a lot of corners."

"Why don't you quit?"

"Even if I wanted to quit I couldn't. I'm under contract.", Will said as he handed the piece of paper to Hannibal.

The contract was pretty clear. Will had to work for five nights here before he could quit. If he quit before then the owners would not pay him for his services.

Will told Hannibal how he ended up here. Will was a convicted felon. During his days working with the FBI he contracted a disease that greatly affected his mental health. It made his nightmares mixed with his reality in a very toxic way. One afternoon during a raid Will murdered the suspect that the FBI were investigating for possible murder. Will payed his dues, despite the suspect being a possible serial killer, he hoped that he could rebuild something of a life for himself. He found a run down but still livable apartment on the edge of town. The woman who owns them pitied Will, especially after hearing about his past, so she gave him an apartment in exchange for helping improve the state of the apartments.

"It's sad but considering the circumstances I'm doing better right now then I have since I was released. I'll never live a normal life."

"Certainly not with that attitude."

The clock said it was six am.

"Lived to die another night.", Will said darkly.

Hannibal looked in his eyes. He saw a mix of relief but also sadness and something else he couldn't quite place.

* * *

><p><strong>I might do another chapter. I don't know.<strong>


	2. The morning after

Will and Hannibal left the Pizzeria of death before the cleaning staff showed up. Both men looked at each other with curiosity. What should one do after surviving a possible death that no one would notice. The answer: Get Coffee. That's what Will suggested anyways, seeing as Hannibal was there and he gets coffee every morning after his shift.

The coffee shop was small with a slight hipster vibe. Will motioned Hannibal to sit down while he ordered coffee for the both of them. Hannibal didn't mind, he wasn't going to drink it anyway. Before he was on the lamb he would make his own blend and brew it in his own home. While he was waiting for Will he thumbed through some of the local newspapers, before he stopped at the _Tattler_. The headline read: _Cannibal Serial Killer on the Lamb, _below was an image of a carving knife covered in blood. Reading the article made him feel his IQ drop several points. Mindless Dribble full of nothing but poor speculation on his personality and fear mongering. He put it back in place as Will came back with two cups of coffee.

"I wish to apologize for my actions the night before."

"You mean how you tried to rob my place of work and held me at knife point?", Will's eyes were boring into his cup of coffee.

"Yes. You see I was in complicated position. I needed money in a hurry but the way I went about getting it was rash." Hannibal doubted Will would accept that answer but Will remained silent.

He thought for a moment and then sighed."You don't have to worry about me going to the police. If you help me get through these next few days I can give you some of the money to the safe. As long as I have someone to help me with this job I don't care." It was perfect. If he had another person helping him it would make his job so much easier. If at its worse Will could use Hannibal as bait to save his own behind.

"Wouldn't your bosses notice it missing?"

"They count money at the end of the month and even then they miscount it. I'm sure the last guy before me was 'borrowing' a small amount from time to time."

"Then I would gladly take you up on you offer. Thank you, William."

"No problem and please call me Will."

"Has the place always been so rundown?"

"No it hasn't always been like this. I remember when I was a kid I would go to this place for my birthday. It use to be much more popular."

They sat in silence for a moment. Hannibal imagined a young Will, running around with other children and hugging the animatronics.

"It happened a few years ago. Five kids went missing when they were here for a birthday party. It made the place look bad but people still brought their families here anyway. Then there was this reporter for a gossip magazine, the one behind you called_ 'the Tattler'_. They were poking around where they shouldn't have and the next thing you know Freddy's Pizza is shutting down."

Hannibal nodded in understanding.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she comes back again. Maybe looking for some more dirt for her next article."

"Will! Funny running into you here!", the woman in question stood over Will while holding a double espresso. Freddy Lounds was a writer for the local gossip magazine, _'the Tattler'_. She had a lack of morals and ethics that she made up for with crassness and a drive to get what she wanted. Will pulled a bottle of migraine pills from his pocket. He always got a headache when Freddy Lounds was concerned.

"I don't think it's so funny Freddy, considering that you were following behind me for the last three blocks."

Will swallowed four of the pills and gulped a large amount of coffee, not caring how it burned his throat. Hannibal acted surprised. The truth was that he had noticed the snoop ever since they left the Pizzeria. He could feel her presence like a rash on his skin. Then again, hiding around corners and ducking behind mailboxes were not exactly foolproof spy techniques.

"Not stalking, just looking for some answers to some questions." Her attention turned to Hannibal. "Who is this? It isn't often that I see you hanging out with someone. Or anyone for that matter."

"He's never been here before so I thought that I would show him around."

"I'm sure you've heard of me I'm Freddy Lounds; reporter extraordinaire. I write for _'the Tattler'_", she looked so smug Will wanted to gag.

"I normally avoid the trash people with lower IQ's tend to enjoy."

"The Tattler is not just for people with low IQ's. We cater to all crowds that have an open mind."

"There's a difference between open and naive. Also, if you were really as extraordinary a reporter as you say I highly doubt that you would be writing for a pitiful tabloid as you do now."

Freddy scowled at Hannibal. Meanwhile, Will was watching the both of them, his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his giggles. He never seen Freddy so upset before. Her fingers twitched as she held her coffee and her other hand gripped the strap of her messenger bag so tightly they turned pale.

"I wonder Miss Lounds, what was it that made the other news outlets reject you so? Was it your crass writing style and lack of any actual fact or thinking? Or your unpleasant parasite like personality."

Her mouth dropped with that. No response. She turned on her heels as she quickly left the shop, face red with anger and embarrassment. Upon her leaving Hannibal turned back to Will.

"I'm not sure which Freddy is more annoying; the one trying to kill me or the one trying to stalk me."

"I never got to ask but what brings you to town, you know besides robbing stores?"

"I divorced from my wife about two weeks ago. She ended up with everything despite her having an affair for two years with one of my co-workers."

"Since you don't have a place to stay you can sleep at my house for a few days."

As they approached the house it became more obvious to Hannibal that Will was not living the life of luxury. The apartment building looked bad, like it hadn't been moved into for months. He couldn't imagine how bad it had looked before William came along. The guys walked up the sidewalk while avoiding the dog toys littered all over it. They were greeted by a pack of dogs running around the large patch of grass.

"These are the dogs that you mentioned last night?"

"They sure are! This is Buster, Winston, Madeline-", will was cut off when a small blonde dog curled up around his leg. "This is Applesauce. The apartment owner let's me look after her while she goes out." Will pointed to a beautiful woman stepping out of her car. She wore a red and black dress with black high heels. Applesauce left Will's side to greet her master upon her return. Alana Bloom was the owner of the apartment. Normally she wouldn't allow people that couldn't pay in, but for Will she would make an exception. She was the only person in town that supported Will, that was his friend.

"Welcome to my crap shack.", he said once opening the door.

"I need to sleep before we go to work again. You can sleep on the couch if you want." Will might have worried about the stranger stealing something if all his stuff wasn't found in the dumpster or broken.

He was right about it being a crap shack. The walls were dull and had water damage. The floors were made of unfinished, old wood and it creaked with every step they took. However the place was not all bad, Hannibal could easily tell what Will had fixed. He had removed the sinks and shower head replaced them with decent ones.

Sitting on the couch he couldn't remember being so uncomfortable in his life. It melt of wet dog and had fur of all kinds covering it. He felt the metal springs digging into his back through the polyester fabric. But Hannibal hasn't slept since he was in the back of a strangers pick up truck heading to this town, so he quickly fell asleep.

It was eleven at night when they arrived. Will entered through the entrance greeting the morning security guard as he gave him the keys.

Once Will saw his car leave the front he let Hannibal in through the side entrance.

"Are you ready for another night?"

Will turned on the tablet, "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this has so far lived up to your expectations. Thanks for reading so far.<strong>


	3. Night Five (when Hannibal Remembers)

Sitting in the security room, Will spoke once again about the incident. He told him that Freddy blamed the Pizzeria for the children's disappearance causing the drop of business. It was not proven that the Pizzeria was where they had gone missing. Will just thinks that the families were looking for a scapegoat and Freddy's was the perfect target. It made Hannibal think back...

Long before Hannibal was on the lamb he was a Psychiatrist, maybe not the best for the job but people respected him. They respected him so much so that they asked to the Trenton Mental Facility for the Criminally Insane. Dr. Chilton was working with the police on a case that was soon to go cold. He wanted Hannibal to shed some light on the psyche of a former Security guard for a small family eatery. They told him that the man had possibly killed five small children and hidden them away in the restaurant. None of the parents had seen their child since the day they went there. There was no footage of what happened due to a malfunction with the cameras. The only one that would know what happened would be the guard. And he wasn't talking.

"There's no reason why he shouldn't tell us. We can't charge him with it, he's already been tried.", a young cop interjected.

"He maybe not be a lawyer but he still knows we can charge him with murder of a minor.", the chief of police said.

Hannibal knew why he was here but he asked anyway, "What would you like me to do?"

"We want you to get into his head. If you do you could help us find those kids."

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

"What? I thought the guard died on the recording already?", Will was slightly confused.

Hannibal was definitely not religious but if he had to pick a word to describe what happened next he would call it "demonic". A voice spoke onto the phone in a language neither could guess. It's voice was deep and full of static, so much so that it was doubtful that it was a human. As it was talking animatronic appeared and disappeared in front of them rapidly. Harsh shrieks continued as the demonic voice spoke in a broken tongue. A golden Freddy was in front of their faces screaming while staring at them with an eyeless gaze. Suddenly it stopped as soon as it started. Hannibal looked at Will, he had tears running down his face and his expression was one of shock.

He touched Will's shoulder which seemed to snap Will out of his trance. He brought out his tablet turning it to Pirate Cove. All clear. Then to the robots on the stage. All staring at the camera. It felt as if they were staring into Will's mind and being. It made his shiver out of fear. This hasn't happened to him ever since he started work five days ago. Hannibal and Will watched the robots on the camera. It was one in the morning and they had seventy percent power.

"You can't keep watching them like this. You'll make us run out of power."

"Did you hear that phone message, Hannibal?! I am not letting those things get me! I will not become one of **them**!"

"I know that what we've just experienced was nerve-wracking but if we loose our heads we will literally lose our heads.", Hannibal had to get will calm. They wouldn't last the night if he didn't.

Slowly Will relaxed his death grip on the tablet.

For a month Hannibal had sessions with the man. He kept refusing to talk about it. Two years later the case had gone cold and the police moved on to current cases. The newspapers had lost interest and the reporters left one by one. Hannibal was slightly surprised when the former guard wanted to see him again. Normally Hannibal wouldn't have bothered but this case interested him, like an unfinished movie or mystery novel he wanted to know how it ended.

"Is it true? Has the case gone cold?", that was the first thing he asked when the door shut.

Hannibal nodded. He noticed a sudden change in the man's eyes, almost as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulder.

"They were a rich family. A family with only one child that was spoiled rotten. I never liked that kid, I'll never get how the parents could stand him."

"That day the parents rented out the place for the kid's birthday party. Boss man couldn't say no, especially with the huge wad of cash they threw at him. The party was like any other party; a bunch of little kids running around, jumping on the robots, and choking down pizza like they hadn't eaten in days."

He was silent for a short time. Possibly gathering his thoughts. Hannibal waited patiently.

"That kid was stubborn and rude. Not like the way kids are! No he was a little turd. Every rule we had at Freddy's he broke. I dealt with kids that broke the rules before, but that little turd cake was a mess."

Hannibal cringed internally at the word "turd" being used so much.

"Then he broke the number one rule we had 'Do not touch Freddy'. He got on stage with them and started dancing with the robots. He danced with Freddy. I told him to get off the stage but he wouldn't listen. Back at the restaurant we called that the bite of 87' and for good reason too. I'm no brain surgeon but I'm pretty sure it's hard to live while a chunk of your brain is stuck between a robot's teeth.", he laughed darkly. He had a gleam in his eyes that told of memories not forgotten.

"All the kids were freaking out they ran out of the room crying and begging for their mommies and daddies. Course their Mommies and Daddies are the kind that leave their kids with the staff so they can go drinking at the fancy pants bar five minutes down the road. In all the panic the power got knocked out. No one knows what happened but when the lights came on most of the kids were there and the kid that got bit was gone."

"It wasn't until the parents got home that they noticed their kids were gone. It's sad but I knew which kid were missing before their crappy parents did.", he shook his head in shame of them.

He laughed once again, "Those kids wanted to hideout so they could stay and play with Freddy and his friends. What they didn't know was that Freddy and his friends wanted to play with them too."

"It that damn fox again!", he pointed to its' head peaking out of the curtain.

"How much power do we have left?"

"39% and it four in the morning."

"Instead of using the cameras we should use our listening and the lights near our doors. The fox runs loudly when it leaves the stage so all we have to do is listen. The others don't seem to wish to attack us more than scare us."

"Are you sure?", Will didn't seem willing to risk his life on trusting his ears and a light outside his door. Never the less he agreed and let go of his tablet.

Surprisingly enough it worked for about two hours. With them both listening and watching the doors, they stopped Foxy and Chica from killing them. Now they were at five in the morning with just enough power in case they had to close the door.

Six o' clock came around again and the men relaxed. Hannibal would never understand how Will could still do this job.


	4. At the mental hospital

Hannibal was upset.

He came all the way from his home over two states away to see this man. He wanted to hear the truth from his mouth. Yet this man is only spouting fantasy. Sure robots can malfunction, it happens all the time. But enough that they can bite a human's brain? Hannibal didn't even feel like bringing up the fact that he was a surgeon and knew how BS that was.

"I remembered the kids from the party. One of them was a little fat ass, they would be in the kitchen looking for Pizza. Another one of them was running down the hall the whole party and when anyone tried to talk to him he would hide behind the curtain. Oh! There was one other boy wearing bunny ears and a bow tie like the robot. I mean a lot of them wore stuff like that but this boy was really close to Bonnie, no one could get to Bonnie because the boy was hugging on it so tight. I had never seen kids quite like them so it made it easy to remember them."

"That night I was on shift. It was my eighth night there, I lasted the first week. Most people would quit because of the pay. I would watch them to make sure no one got in and none of those things would get me. It was around one in the morning that I noticed the kids. I was checking on pirate cove and I saw the little boy from the party, the one that ran through the hall during the party. He was messing around the curtain. The fox-", he stopped as he tried to gather himself. His eyes were tearing up.

"The fox saw the boy. They were set in free roaming mode and when they're set like that they don't know if your a person or another exoskeleton. Foxy thought he was a frame of metal without a suit, which is against the rules. He was going to stuff him in a suit. Foxy was grabbing at the boy, trying to get a hold on him, the boy tore at its' fur and broke its' jaw. He got away and made a run for my room, the fox was right after him. I shut the door."

The security guard started to cry. He was trembling with his hands covering his face. Hannibal waited for him to continue.

"I had to shut the door. The fox would have killed me if I got in the way. I remember the shrieks. Oh, God! The horrible shrieks as he ripped him apart. He kept saying 'It's me! It's me!' It was like a horror movie come to life. When the screaming stopped I opened the door. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the floor. I hoped it was over. I prayed it was. But then I checked the camera again. The little fat ass was going into the kitchen where the Chicken robot was. Then another flip of the camera and the bunny boy was all over Bonnie the rabbit. I couldn't go out to get them. I didn't want to die I just wanted some cash is all."

"Their screams. I kept hearing their screams. Even from the hallways I could hear them. Doctor I don't know if you ever heard the sounds of flesh being ripped from the bone but it is terrifying. It is a sound I pray no one would ever have to hear."

Oh if he only knew how well Hannibal knew that sound.

"My shift was over at six in the morning. I had one hour left. Then. They came to the doors. They were watching me through the window. All of them were covered in blood. The fox had rips were the boy struggled against him to get away. I was sure they were going to kill me but they didn't. There was a man with a mask on. He was controlling them the whole time. He _killed them_. He told me that it was best to keep my mouth shut and say nothing."

"I had to tell someone. I didn't know what to do. These kids died and I was too scared to do anything. I told boss man what happened. You know what he said? He told me to keep my mouth shut and it would all go away! KIDS DIE AND HE TELLS ME TO NOT TALK ABOUT IT! Well I didn't talk about it. He said to let the lawyer handle it and everything will be fine. AND I END UP IN HERE! HE SAID TO JUST LET THE LAWYER HANDLE IT! I'M STUCK HERE! HOW IS THIS FINE!?", he was hysterical the more he talked. He stood up and kicked his chair with a swift motion.

"I remembered boss man talking to the man on the phone a couple of days after. But I didn't make the connection! The kid killer was boss man's old army buddy! He covered his ass when he knew what he did! I couldn't believe it! I had to find that out from a newspaper a nurse was reading! I was set up! I didn't do anything!"

The orderlies busted through the door along with a doctor. The orderlies held him down, he struggled against them and kicked his legs in protest.

"I FEEL BAD FOR THOSE KIDS! I FEEL BAD FOR THE PARENTS! I FEEL BAD FOR EVERYONE THAT SUFFERED BECAUSE I WAS QUIET!"

A syringe of Morphine was shot in his arm. He immediately slowed down. Another orderly rolled a wheelchair in for the man to sit down. He panted for a minute before speaking again.

"The man is a snake... I heard him on the phone... he would... he would hisssss his s ssssoundssss. Just like a ssssnake.", the man mocked the way the killer would speak.

"You know who... I really feel bad for?", the former security guard asked Hannibal. The orderlies lowered him in the chair.

"Who?", he asked expressionlessly.

"The poor chump they got to replace me... because they are going... going to go be in hell with that job...", he zoned in and out of consciousness.

"...if they live that long..."

Those were the last words Hannibal ever heard from him before he slumped back in his wheelchair passed out. The orderlies removed him from the room.


	5. A need to fix this

_**WARNING: THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE. SOMEONE GETS SHOVED IN THE SUIT. YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION OR SKIP IT IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE. THANK YOU.**_

* * *

><p>Most people like to have dreams when they sleep, Will would rather have the black void of nothingness. When he worked for the FBI, Will's nights were either sleepless or they filled with images and visions of dead girls and violated corpses. Strangely enough, in spite of him having a death trap for a job, ever since he stopped working there he no longer had nightmares. One of Will's best memories was having a good night's sleep without waking up in a cold sweat.<p>

"The robots are going to be even more active tonight. Normally the security guard wouldn't last this long, so they will being trying even harder to get rid of us."

"Only more reason for us to be prepared."

Will sighed, "Right."

Will wasn't wrong when he said that the robots would be more active. Every minute one of them were inching closer to room. Ominous laughter filled the air with every step that was token.

Honestly, Hannibal had given the idea of letting Will in on his past some thought. It wouldn't make any difference for him to know or not since Dr. Lecter planned on leaving at the end of the week. Hannibal normally was not masochistic. In this case he wasn't either. He just wants some cash is all. Well that and the guard was interesting to him. He wondered what was going on in that head of his. Obviously the FBI wanted him for something if they had him help with the Ripper case. So Hannibal thought it necessary to take Will on a field trip. He would let Will figure it out on his own.

All of them had their head turned in the direction of the camera.

Will was right, this night was by far the worst so far. The robots were moving fast. They moved so fast that Will and Hannibal took turns; one checking the doors and lights while the other watched the cameras. A couple of times they were close to getting got but they shut the door fast enough. Foxy came out twice before 4 AM and Freddy was off the stage.

Will knew they were close again. The smell of rotting flesh was stronger that before.

"Will, the cameras next to the door are out again.", Hannibal warned.

He checked the lights. Chica was right outside of the door. Will slammed the button and made the door shut. It was 4 AM and they only had 26% power left. He checked the lights of the other door. No one was there but Bonnie was standing outside the window. He stayed there for fifteen minutes, waiting for Bonnie to make a move. A quick flash of the lights and he was gone again.

It was the last hour. The doctor felt will slowly relax himself after a night's worth of tension. They were almost done. Until Will noticed a shadow in the hallway to the left. The shadow was moving, slowly but moving, a click with every footstep it took. He couldn't tell if it was the fox or not but he wasn't going to take any chances especially this close to the end of the night. So he slammed the door button.

"Will, let me in.", a unfortunately familiar voice said from the other side of the glass.

"Freddy? What the hell are you doing here?", Will yelled at her over the intercom.

"I knew you were hiding something, Will.", Freddy teased while messing with the strap of her leather bag.

"Get out of here! You're in serious danger!", as much as he hated Freddy (and he hated her with all his heart) he couldn't let her stand their without at least warning her.

"What's wrong? Are you scared I might tell your Boss that you're letting guests in after hours?", she teased.

Hannibal ignored their argument so he could watch the other cameras. When he noticed the fox was standing outside of the stage and the rabbit was just a few feet way from them. He switched the tablet off.

"How did you get in?", Will asked her in disbelief.

"The side door. I'm a master at picking locks.", which was no surprise considering how noisy she was.

"Good for you! Now get out before it's too late!", he yelled now. Mashing the intercom button so hard that his finger turned red.

"Will, the man that killed those kids is in a mental hospital now. There's nothing to worry about.", Freddy said as she banged against the door.

"You don't understand! They-" He stopped talking at the sound of heavy and fast footfalls. "Freddy! Look out!", he screamed.

Foxxy slashed Freddy Lounds face while screeching that loud screech that Will loathed so much. Foxxy grabbed her by the waist, digging his claws deep into her.

She screamed like a mad man and fought like a captive animal. Swinging her bag at the fox in a oh so sad attempt to get it away. The fox in turn bit the skin off her arm, ripping it off like meat off a bone. She bleed profusely as she scratched against the window to get the men's attention. Hannibal only smirked at her as the fox dragged her from the window out of their view. Good thing for Hannibal the camera's were still working. Switching the tablet back on he saw Freddy as she dug her manicured nails into the linoleum tiles. He could hear her cry and sob while the fox moved to the backstage room. Waiting for them in the room were the other animatronics. They all stood around an empty Freddy Fazbear costume.

Will begged Hannibal to turn it off almost as urgently as Miss Lounds begged the robots to spare her life. Or maybe she was asking for them to end it. The man from the voicemail messages said that it would mutilate a person's body if they were stuffed in one of the suits. She no longer struggled now that most of her body was shoved in the suit and she lost most of her blood. Then the final part; the head. Freddy the bear held it above her head for a few short moments before squeezing it over her head. Her last words were "help me".

Then complete silence.

Six AM rang and the robots returned back to their original positions. The last one to leave was Bonnie, as she was staring at the camera. Bonnie's eyes were black as night in the camera. It felt as if he was staring them down though the camera; reaching into their chests and ripping out their souls.

"I don't know how many more nights of this I can take.", Will says though his hands as his elbows sit on his knees.

"Will, this may sound hard to believe I think I may know a solution to your dilemma."

Will lowered his hands and looked at Hannibal with cautious curiosity, "You think you know a way to stop those things from killing us?"

"Not only us but everyone else that steps foot in here. All you have to do is trust me."

Will was a bit hesitant, but after a couple of days working there he was just about willing to try anything. "Okay. I trust you, now what do we do?"

Hannibal wasn't sure how he would get in the mental facility now. Lucky for the doctor the former security guard, Mike Schmit, was released a little over a month ago. Now Mike works as a clerk for a high end wine shop in the center of the town. (Makes it easy for him to "self-medicate") In only took about twenty minutes to get to it from the Pizzeria.

"Hey there, Doc. Didn't think I would see you again.", Mike greeted him from the counter as he was finishing a transaction for a young blonde woman.

"I didn't know you were a doctor.", Will said.

Will didn't know what happened to Hannibal be for they met. In fact, as far as he knew Hannibal was just a divorcee on the road looking for a new start and some old friends. Hannibal told Will that he and Mike went to the same middle school together but Hannibal had to move with his family. He also told Will that they kept in touch with one another and that's how he knew what happened to him. It was a long stretch considering how different the two were but the lie would have to due.

Hannibal ignored Will's comment and focused on Mike. "Hello again, Mike. I see you are doing well."

Mike passed the both of them so he could rearrange the bottles on the lower shelves.

"Yeah. They let me out of the cuckoo cuckoo nest early."

"My name is Will. Will Graham."

Mike turned to examine Will. His eyes lit up as he realized who it was which in turn made Will cringe and self-loath.

He pointed to him and asked, "Aren't you the guy that went crazy and killed that dude?" Will nodded slightly and stared holes into the ground to avoid eye contact.

"I thought it was you when I saw you both come in. I read about you in the tattler.", he said grunting as he stood back up.

Will may have been staring at the floor, but he knew Hannibal was giving him a look. A look, which he was almost sure, meant: "See only idiots who follow mindless dribble read that trash."

Will just wanted to get this over with, "Hannibal, could we please skip to what we came here for?"

He nodded in acknowledgement of Will's discomfort and turned his attention to the increasingly bored former security guard now sitting back at the checkout counter again. "Mike it's about Freddy Fazbear's. We need your help."

"Why in the world would I help you? You didn't believe me before.", he was skeptical of Hannibal's new found interest.

"There have been some new developments that changed my mind."

Mike gave Hannibal a look of disbelief, then he smirked.

"Oh, I get it. You got a front row seat to the show and now you want out? Is that it?", he asked in his most fake sounding sweet voice.

Hannibal stared at him in silence.

"Oh, that is it! I knew that you wouldn't want to see me unless you wanted something.", the man smirked again and leaned back in his chair.

Hannibal continued talking none the less. "You know the man that did this. If you give us a description-"

"Like I told you so long ago; I didn't see his face he was wearing a mask.", Mike rolled his eyes. Had he not known what Hannibal needed he would have turned him into a roast and made a red wine reduction to go with it. That eye roll would have only made things worse.

"But you do know what he sounds like and what his name is.", Hannibal pointed out.

"It won't make any difference. You'll never get him."

"You were a pawn in his game, Mike. You went to a mental hospital while he was free. You lost your job while he could live his life. Now guard after guard is going to die and it will be you're fault too because you can stop it but you chose not to. I work there now. We both know that that place is a death trap waiting for another person to fall for it while that boss makes money.", Will looked him dead in the eyes.

It was silent in the store after that.

"All we want is the name of the man that did this.", Will said.

"Do you really want him to get away with it?", Hannibal added.

"The man's name is Francis. Francis Dolarhyde."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wanted to know if I was doing the characters right. Do they seem like what they are in the show? And do you like the story so far?<strong>


	6. He is justified in his eyes

Francis Dolarhyde was a disturbing man. Though to most he was just a normal guy with an unpleasant face. Ever since he was a baby he had people call him ugly or treat him like dirt. Family members, peers, people on the street; all of them were horrible to him. Were it his choice he would rather be alone forever, away from the insults and rude individuals. Francis had gotten work as an Budget Consultant for a small Private Catholic School.

Those damn parents were terrible. Even worse than the kids. They always blamed him for cutbacks and lack of school materials. He was just doing his job, he shouldn't have had to answer to these parents. Yet, every PTA meeting he was the one telling the parents about the new cutbacks the school officials made. Every meeting all the families would complain to him.

Out of all the families there was one that got on his last nerve. The Medici family was the vein of his very being. The father was a politician and the mother was a homemaker. They always criticized him the most and got all the other families to rally against him. The Medici's would deny it but they mocked his appearance and slight lisp for the 's' sound. He couldn't do anything to them because they donated a huge amount of money which made up large amount of the school's budget, more than all the other families put together.

The Medici's kid was just like his parents; greedy and rude. The boy waved his cash around like it was nothing. One afternoon Francis was going to his car only to find a rock lounged in the windshield. The boy had not only vandalized his car but was still throwing rocks at it along with three other children. Francis confronted the boy about what he had done and the boy reached in his pocket, pulled out a one hundred dollar bill, and shoved it on Francis' chest. 'Buy a new one, it's on big deal.' He pulled out another hundred dollar bill and tossed it on the ground. 'Maybe that can buy you some new teeth while you're at it.'

"Will?"

"Yes, sir?", he said. His boss called him in shortly after he and Hannibal visited the old security guard. He really didn't want too but his boss demanded that he hurry in.

"What is this?", Will's boss pointed to a red stain in the middle of the hallway. The stain looked like someone dragged, or was dragged, in it. Most of the hallway was clean and smelt of bleach. Except for the stain which his angry boss was pointing at.

"I don't know sir.", Will thought it best to lie and hope his boss wouldn't find out.

"Don't give me that crap! You know damn well what this!"

"I didn't see her come in until it was too late-"

"Freddy Fazbear's is under investigation for MURDER! DO YOU HEAR ME?** MURDER!**" He pointed at the blood stain. "This is the _last_ thing we need!"

"Freddie Lounds was following me. She wanted to railroad me and she thought that sneaking in here was the way to do it.", Will said more meekly than what he had wanted.

His Boss stopped his rant, "You said Lounds was after you?"

He hesitantly answered,"Yes..."

His Boss clapped him on the back and smiled. "Well you should have said that in the first place. That woman was a pain in my ass for the longest!"

Will honestly would have liked to be surprised by his boss's reaction, but the man won't buy a proper generator to keep him alive for the night. So his lack of sympathy for how Lounds went out did not shock him. He walked out, trying to ignore his requests of more people he should 'get the bots to whack off' before he got sick to his stomach.

Hannibal was standing outside of the restaurant. He seemed concerned at first seeing Will's expression but Will changed the subject before Hannibal could bring it up.

"How are we going to to get this guy to come to the Pizzeria?" Now that Will was on board with the plan he wanted to know how it would get done.

"We use the same thing that made him come in the first place.", he suggested as they climbed into Will's crappy car.

Will was silent. He knew what Hannibal wanted him to do, but he wasn't going to have it.

"What do you think made him do so?", Hannibal coaxed Will as he started the car and began driving to the apartment.

"Hannibal there is a reason that I stopped working for the F.B.I. My empathy was causing me nothing but problems."

"I understand. However, if we are truly going to have this plan succeed you need to use it. Empathy is a great gift that not many people have. I want to help you William."

"Speaking of which, why do you want to help me? What do you get out of this?"

"Would you rather I not help you?"

"No, that's not what I meant..."

"If I don't help you no one else will."

"I could tell the police."

"Although the occurrences in the Pizzeria are indeed true, I doubt that anyone might believe your story if you had the courage to tell them. The only person that does know and would believe you was committed, he refuses to talk to anyone about it."

Hannibal has given Will more help in those few days, than most people have over the last seven years. Yet at the same time he was more weary of Hannibal as time went on. Hannibal was a doctor before, yet here he was sleeping on Will's couch and helping him not die. Will knew that people could get down on their luck, he did especially, yet here Hannibal was hitchhiking. He didn't know a lot about Hannibal but he could tell that he had been lying about that. Which made him wonder who he was letting sleep in his home and letting into his life.

"Will?"

Hannibal's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. But he turned his head shortly to acknowledge him.

"What do you see?"

Will remained silent, except for the occasional whimper, he shivered as his eyes stare into the distance.

"Tell me, Will."

Will's fingernails dug into his palms.

"It was no accident. He planned this out, to the last detail. The man had been watching those families."

"Why had he been watching them?"

"Watching them interact with each other and other people. They made his life hell, so he wanted revenge."

Will could see it all before him. People yelling and mocking the killer. They surrounded him, crowded him like a caged animal. But there was someone else. Children.

"But he focused on the youngest of the children. He was envious of them."

"What was he envious of?"

"That they got what he never had. A loving family."


End file.
